Disney RaceMania
Disney RaceMania is a racing game that was published by THQ through Disney Interactive and developed by Cor-Son Games in association with Traveller's Tales, and was released for the Sony PlayStation in 2001. In addition, a next-gen version developed by the same main company who developed the PS1 version in association with Heavy Iron Studios was released for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo GameCube as one of the latter system's launch titles later in that same year, along with an XBOX port following a year later in 2002. Those versions included better graphics and music, plus more animations, characters, and bonuses. The XBOX version is consider to be the definitive version of the game, as it contains exclusive content found only on the XBOX. Plot Development Gameplay Playable Characters Mickey and Friends: The Mickey Mouse characters drive the same karts as they did in Mickey's Speedway USA. *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse* *Donald Duck *Goofy** *Daisy Duck** *Pete* Pinocchio: *Jimmy Cricket**: Drives the Cricket Speeder. Peter Pan: *'Peter Pan': Drives a kart version of Hook's ship. *Wendy Darling* Lady and the Tramp: *Scamp**: Drives the Junkyard Kart. *''Angel'': Drives the Cute Mutt. The Jungle Book: *''Mowgli'' *Baloo*: Drives the Bear Runner. Robin Hood: *''Robin Hood'' Winnie the Pooh: *Pooh Bear**: Drives the Honey Muster. *'Tigger': Drives the Tigger-rific Kart. Aladdin: *Aladdin: Drives the Magic Carpet Kart. *''Jasmine'' *The Genie*: Drives the Genie's Kart. Hercules: *''Hercules: Drives the Greek Speed. Mulan: *Mulan*: Drives the Honor of China Kart. *Mushu**: Drives the Worthy Guardian Kart. *Li Shang'' The Emperor's New Groove: *''Kuzco'' form: Drives the Way Cool Kuz-Kart. Atlantis: The Lost Empire: *''Milo: Drives a kart version of the Ulysses. *Kida: Drives the Atlantean Kart. Table: Asterisk: Unlockable. Two Asterisks: Not in the PS1 version. '''Bold': Starter in the PS1 version, but unlockable in the next-gen version. Italic: Unlockable in the next-gen version. Bold Italic: Exclusive to the Xbox version and unlockable. Character Unlocking Criteria All versions: PS1 version: Next-Gen version: XBOX version: Tracks and Cups Mouse Cup: #Mickey Mouse Speedway #Neverland Journey #Agrabah Raceway #Beast's Castle Jungle Cup: #Indian Jungle Race #100 Acre Wood #Bambi's Forest Speedway #Goofy Circuit Agrabah Cup: #Under the Sea Racing #Imperial City Circuit #Mayan Village Race #Cave of Wonders Wooden Cup: #Monstero Circuit #Donald's Fishy Racetrack #Pride Rock Speedway #Sorcerer's Raceway Bonus Tracks: *Andy's Room only and unlockable *City of Atlantis only *Nottingham Circuit only and unlockable Battle Arenas *Space Mountain Arena *Hook's Pirate Ship *Man Village Mayhem *Vanishing Battle Isle *Dog Junkyard Arena Unlockable *Olympus Coliseum only *Shang's Training Camp Unlockable *Atlantis Stadium only Track and Arena Unlocking Criteria Power-Ups Bonuses Quotes Disney RaceMania/Quotes Reception Trivia Sequel Due to it's immense popularity, the game would later spawn a sequel called Disney RaceMania 2: Tag Team Racing, released for the PlayStation 2, XBOX, GameCube, XBOX 360, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS in 2006, five years after the original was first released. Unlike the original, Cor-Son Games will have no direct involvement with the sequel due to them being too busy working on more original titles like Mr. Water and Alison and Colleen Forever. Instead, Heavy Iron Studios, who assisted the former game company on the next-gen version, will be the main developer, with Vicarious Visions assisting them on the console versions, instead. Category:Disney Games Category:Disney Category:Racing Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:PS Games Category:Playstation Games Category:Xbox Games Category:PS2 Games Category:Playstation 2 Games Category:Nintendo Gamecube games Category:THQ